<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Drabbles of Christmas by Fantasygirl20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909538">12 Drabbles of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20'>Fantasygirl20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the December challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Club. The instructions were to write 12 drabbles with 12 different words inspiring them. The words are used in the Title. The Drabbles had to be 100-250 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gift (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron is trying to think of a Christmas present for Hermione. This  was from a drabble I did called Courage Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, nothing going on to report. What's going on with you?" He looked at me suspiciously.</p><p><br/>"Nothing, just was getting stuffy in there," I shrugged my shoulder. "Uh…." I paused. I wasn't sure if this was allowed to say now, because of how sensitive Harry was getting. "Merry Christmas, Harry." I blurted.</p><p><br/>Harry looked at me with confusion. "It's Christmas already?"</p><p><br/>I nodded. "I'm trying to come up with something to give to Hermione. But I can’t think of anything," I blurted.</p><p><br/>"Oh, that." He rolled his eyes. "Just kiss her already. It's about time that you need to anyways. It's like you're leading her on or something."</p><p><br/>"No it's not that, I just, what if she doesn't like me that way?" I asked nervously.</p><p><br/>"She does." Harry confirmed. "Well what are you waiting for? Go after her." Harry grinned.</p><p><br/>I rushed back inside and paused and looked at Hermione. "I uh, Harry needs a glass of milk!" I yelled then rushed towards the kitchen to get the milk and walked back to Harry.</p><p><br/>"I chickened out." I sighed then gave him the milk. "Here, drink this."</p><p><br/>Once Harry drank it, I sighed once again. "Here goes nothing." I took the glass and rushed back inside the tent to find Hermione standing this time. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."</p><p><br/>Hermione out of nowhere kissed me! I was in shock!</p><p><br/>"You arse! It took you that long, and you didn't even start the kiss?!" She slapped him then kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Ron are ice skating. This was a short scene from the story wrote called Memories. It's on fanfiction.net and this website too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's okay, Hermione. You're such a strong and brave women. You deserve some happiness in your life, M'ione. All the shit that you've gone through. I am so proud to call you my girlfriend." He said while biting his lips nervously. He was nervous because that was the first time he said it. He looked into her eyes as she was smiling with glee with what he'd said. He smiled back and held her hand.</p><p><br/>"Girlfriend, huh…" She said with a grin. She pecked Ron on the lips. "I like that idea." Hermione said while having those butterflies on her stomach.</p><p><br/>They were at the park the entire day. They passed by an ice skating rink that Hermione wanted to take Ron to. He paid for the skate rentals and they each put their skates on. "So how do I ride this thing?" Ron asked as the two were inching towards the ice skating rink.</p><p><br/>"You have to balance those on the ice." She shrugged her shoulders then as they arrived on the ice Hermione had held on to him tightly as both she and Ron got on the ice. "See? You've got this." She said while grinning. Then she took Ron's hand and let go of him. Hermione was relishing in this moment, because they had their next adventure ahead of them. She just hoped that Harry had found what they were looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns something about Severus Snape (This was a scene from my fanfiction I'm your father on Fanfiction.net)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hid behind the door and he watched the scene before him. Nagini was there. And he knew that he was the last horcrux. He watched as as Voldemort talked to Severus Snape. He told him how he was not loyal to him. But Severus begged that he changed. But yet that wasn't enough. Not enough to forgive the dark Lord. He let Nagini feed off of Severus Snape leaving him to die there. But then after a few minutes he left. Voldemort left with the snake.</p><p><br/>Harry's eyes went wide. He was in shock. So Severus Snape wasn't loyal to The Dark Lord after all. He then decided to rush over to Severus Snape. "Look at me…" He said to Harry Potter.</p><p><br/>Harry then looked straight into Severus's eyes. He saw him crying and didn't know why. But then he said to take the tears. To show him his own memories, he took an empty tube he'd taken from Hermione earlier and placed it under his tear.</p><p><br/>"Come closer…" Severus struggled to say.</p><p><br/>Harry looked at him seriously. He held his hand tightly. "I'm here," he whispered.</p><p><br/>"I-I'm your father.." He said then closed his eyes laying there dead. </p><p><br/>Harry was in shock. He was his father? How could that possibly be? Lilly was with James, his parents! He looked at his tube then grasped it tightly. He rushed over to Dumbledore's pensive and placed the tear inside the pensive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gold (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony Goldstein explains Hanukkah - This was a scene from a fanfiction I wrote from the Miracle of Luna on fanfiction.net</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts was very festive this time of year. It was a year with joy and happiness. Professor Umbridge, was like the scrooge. Anthony Goldstein didn't really understand who scrooge was. He would get detention for doing something wrong he didn't even know he was doing it wrong. It didn't make any sense.</p><p><br/>His Jewish heritage consisted of eight days' worth of blessings and lighting the menorah. He was of the minority. He walked back to the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p><br/>There, he had a section, where he decorated himself. Since he was the only Jewish person in Ravenclaw, he instead to place a small menorah near their small Christmas tree they had in their common room.</p><p><br/>Anthony was about to say the blessing for the first night but was interrupted.</p><p><br/>"Hya Anthony." Luna said as she was getting up from the chair. "That's an interesting artifact." She said as she was gleaming over him.</p><p><br/>"Oh, hi Luna." He muttered. "Oh yeah, this? Well, it's a menorah." He smiled at her as he placed some of his Hanukah gelt near the menorah.</p><p><br/>"What is it?” she asked being mesmerized by the menorah.</p><p><br/>"You light the candles every day for eight days, and you say blessings over the menorah." He explained then turned around.</p><p><br/>"What are those gold coins there?" She asked with curiosity.</p><p><br/>"They are chocolate candy called Hannukah gelt. Want one?" He asked.</p><p><br/>"Sure." She smiled then took it out of his hands to eat it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crackling (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is sitting on the fireplace and she finds someone interrupting her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was years after the war and Severus had survived. Hermione had decided that she wanted to be a potions apprentice and shadow Professor Snape. She noticed that he had become more pleasant since the war has ended. A year after the war ended, Ron and Hermione realized they were not meant to be and decided to call it off.</p><p><br/>After working with Professor Snape as an apprentice, she started developing feeling for him gradually. She couldn’t believe it herself.</p><p><br/>On Christmas Eve one night, she was by herself in the great hall. Since she obliviated her parents memories, she has been spending the holidays alone. She was sitting by the fireplace, hearing the crackling fire and heard someone sit next to her.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing here all by yourself, Granger?” Professor Snape asked with a soft tone.</p><p><br/>“I just, er needed to be alone, since I have no family to join.” Hermione muttered. She will not cry in front of that man.</p><p><br/>“Look at me…” He said in a monotonous tone.</p><p><br/>She turned her head and shed a single tear. Damnit! She thought.</p><p><br/>Severus picked up her teardrop. “You are an insufferable – know – it – all.” He said then kissed her on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tree (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who does Hermione take to the Yule Ball?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Yule Ball and everyone was gathered in the entrance hall. Harry and Ron were in the entrance of the stairs while everyone else was gathering near the door of the great hall. Harry and Ron’s dates were Padma and Parvati.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Hermione was nervous as she was about to go down the stairs. She was with someone that people didn’t quite like. However, with her he was different. She took a deep breathe. “You can do this.” She whispered to herself. After what seemed like forever, she decided to walk down the stairs gracefully. She heard someone say that she looked beautiful.</p><p><br/>Ron however was baffled. He suddenly turned around with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was she by herself? When Hermione finally came downstairs she giggled at Ron then took Draco’s hand.</p><p><br/>Both Harry and Ron looked with shocked expressions. Who did Draco think he was? Ron thought feeling fooled.</p><p><br/>Everyone eventually entered the Great Hall, it was magically decorated with lights and a Christmas tree that shown high in the ceiling. Harry was as usual in awe with magic. He before he started to dance, he noticed that Hermione was having fun with Draco. Who knew that Draco would eventually become a gentlemen.</p><p><br/>Finally they were seated down, both Harry and Ron were watching the scene before them. Draco and Hermione were dancing and having fun. Ron had it then rushed over and punched Draco on the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Travel (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio meets someone suspicious in the train. Who do they meet? From a fanfiction story I made called Traveling Doctor on fanfiction.net</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TARDIS had landed. The Doctor looked at the scanner with wide eyes. "What have you done, sexy?" The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS then looked around. He couldn't believe he was within the books of Harry Potter.</p><p><br/>He found 9 3/4 and looked confused as he saw a wall there. He wasn't sure how it was done. He looked around and noticed a family of four going in the wall, he was shocked. He looked at his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the wall to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He took one deep breath then walked inside the wall.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile in the train corridor. Hermione looked at The Doctor oddly. "I've never seen you here before." Hermione said. "I'm your new teacher. "The Doctor explained. He set his fez up right on his head.</p><p><br/>Ron was gawking at the strange man in front of them. He looked at his friend Harry. "What is he wearing?" Ron asked whispering. "I don't know." Harry whispered back then looked back down at his marauder's map.</p><p><br/>The Doctor took out his psychic paper to test it out on Hermione. She looked down at the paper and looked confused. "It says Muggle Teacher." She said then crossed her arms.<br/>The Doctor grinned. “Yep, that’s me! Muggle teacher.” The Doctor said.</p><p><br/>Few minutes have passed then the train stopped. "Looks like we are here, see you three inside!" He said then rushed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dreary (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry spends the day at Mrs. fig's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another boring day at the Dursley’s house. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his dimwit of a cousin Dudley was out for the day while they left Harry alone in the house. Well at least he had his homework to do for the summer. He was in his second year of Hogwarts and loved every moment of it. But instead of staying home by himself, he was with Mrs. Fig.</p><p><br/>Mrs. Fig didn’t smell right to him. However, she did make the best cookies! He was glancing around the bookshelf for something to read and something caught in the corner of his eye. “What’s this?” He whispered. Dumbledore’s autobiography book? He was craving to devour the book. He opened the book and started to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spice (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus decides to make Hot Chocolate for Sirius.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Christmas at the Black’s house and it was just Sirius and Remus alone together. They were sitting by the fireplace and cuddling together on the loveseat. Remus looked at him adoringly. “How’s about I make us some hot chocolate with cinnamon.” He grinned then kissed Sirius on the forehead.</p><p><br/>“Can I help you?” Sirius asked. As he got up from the loveseat, Remus shook his head.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about it I do know how to make hot chocolate. It’s my mother’s recipe.” He winked at Sirius.</p><p><br/>Remus was whistling in the kitchen while he was making the hot chocolate and Sirius decided to waltzed in and bombard him with a hug. Remus grinned again and kissed Sirius on his arms. “I’m almost done.”</p><p><br/>Once Remus finished the hot chocolate they both grabbed a mug and sat back down near the fireplace.</p><p><br/>Sirius sipped the hot chocolate with cinnamon. “That is one heavenly mug of hot chocolate.” He pecked Remus on the cheek and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Star (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione meets someone who was unexpected while studying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room studying. She had loads of work to get done before Hogsmeade weekend; she didn’t want to worry about the homework while she was there. She also told Harry and Ron that she didn’t want to be disturbed.</p><p><br/>It was a quiet night, the common room was empty, and all she heard was the fireplace crackling. All of a sudden she jumped and heard a movement near the window. Why was the window open? She thought as she walked over to close it.</p><p><br/>She heard another bang near one the chairs. “H-hello?” She said then picked up her wand. “I’m armed with a wand!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hermione heard something from the ceiling swooping down to the floor. “What the?” She yelped.<br/>“Sooo sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” The shadow said. “I’ve been looking for my shadow. It’s gone missing. Have you seen it?”</p><p><br/>A few minutes later, she found the shadow. “How uh, do I place it back on?”</p><p><br/>“Do you have a sewing kit?”</p><p><br/>“Hmm. I have an idea!” She said a spell and fixed him.</p><p><br/>“There good as new! Who are you and where are you from?” Hermione asked.</p><p><br/>“I’m Peter Pan! Second star to the right and straight on to morning!” He grinned, he placed his hands on his hips and started to fly.</p><p>She jumped, “you can fly!?”</p><p>“So can you!” He grinned then brought his pixie fairy over Hermione and sprinkled dust. “All you have to do is believe!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fleece (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus gives Hermione an unexpected news. How will she react?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long year for Hermione. Being a teacher in Hogwarts was something she didn’t know she even wanted. But she was proud to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts. Severus Snape taught her and she learned a lot from him. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard outrage from the Great Hall.</p><p><br/>“Silence!” Headmistress McGonagall said. “I know that this marriage law it not what anyone signed up for, but in order to keep up the population, we must do this.<br/>Hermione gasped at what she just heard. She couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p><br/>The next week, she was sitting in her own quarters near the fireplace while holding a fleece blanket. She heard a knock on the door. To her amazement, it was none other than Severus Snape himself. Severus Snape grunted. He took out a few pieces of papers from his jacket and bit his lip nervously.</p><p><br/>She noticed the papers though and widened her eyes. She backed up. “No.” She whispered. “I didn’t want this.” She gasped.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry Granger. But you were matched with me.” He handed the papers towards Hermione, but she fainted with shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Blizzard (12 Drabbles of Christmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the Horcrux hunt, Ron to left and Harry and Hermione had to leave because a storm was brewing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron had left. Hermione couldn’t cope without him. What should she do? She wanted Ron back. Harry walked back inside the tent. “Looks like there is a storm brewing. We need to find proper shelter quick. A Blizzard is coming… Hermione?” He looked Hermione and she looked like she was in anguish from losing Ron. He sighed and walked closer to her.</p><p><br/>“What if Ron comes back? He would be looking for us and he would notice that we left without him.” She said while breathing heavily.</p><p><br/>“Breath Hermione. It’s okay.” He said then rubbed her back. “It will be okay. We need to pack everything together and leave though.” Harry mutter then started to collect everything and grabbed Hermione’s purse to put everything in it.</p><p><br/>Hermione sighed and nodded. She helped Harry gather everything. They left for Godric’s Hallow. “It’s so quiet here and full of snow. Let’s take cover before the storm hits. There’s a church there, maybe we can sneak in,” Harry suggested.</p><p><br/>Hermione nodded then dragged her feet towards the church. They both sat together on the last pew and cuddled in silent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>